Surprise! Paw-Zombies!/Transcript
*Theme Song* It shows Jade watching her favorite horror movie "Mid-Morning of the Paw-Zombies" with a zombie slowly approaching a poor, innocent pet. Jade: *Yawns* *Turns off the TV* Third afternoon nap down, five more to go. Ugh. Roxie, the sunlight's keeping me awake. Could you close the curtains? ... Jade: Roxie? ... Jade: Roxie? ... The next scene shows Jade walking out into the park, which seemed abandoned. Jade: Huh? This is weird. Nobody at home, nobody in the park. A tumbleweed blows by. Jade notices that not only the whole park was abandoned, but pretty much all of Paw-Tucket. Jade: Huh. An ice cream was melting, a window was swinging opened and closed. Jade: Where is everypet? Then Quincy runs over. Quincy: Jade, Jade, Jade! Jade: Aah! *Jumps into the air* Quincy: Aah! *Faints* Jade had jumped onto the wall, but upon noticing it was only Quincy, she slides back down. Jade: Quincy, where is everypet? Quincy: They skedaddled, vamoosed, flew the coop! I know a lot of words for fleeing in panic, so stop me when you get the point. Jade quickly pushes him off, knocking him down. Jade: Why did they skedaddle? Quincy: It was so weird. Earlier today, this creepy green fog rolled through town, and every pet it passed over got turned into Paw-Zombies! It's like, pets were walking along "dum-de-de-do-do-po-doo-po-do". And the fog would touch them and then they'd be all "Rargh! Rargh!" Jade: *Sighs* Quincy: And then, the Paw-Zombies chase the normal pets. *Groaning noises* And if a Paw-Zombie beeped them on the nose... *Touches Jade's nose* Jade: *Pulls back Quincy's hoof* Let me guess, they became a Paw-Zombie too? Quincy: Exactly! All the non-zombie pets escaped through the Paw Arch and the Paw-Zombies are headed out into town looking for fresh pets. There go some now! The screen shows zombi-fied versions of The Scrappers. Jade: Okay. This is bizarre. It's just like my favorite horror movie "Mid-Morning of the Paw-Zombies". Quincy: I know! It's terrifying! So I'm getting out while the getting's good. Oh, if you're staying, at least do what they did in the movie: barricade yourself at the Nocturnal Nightclub. *Laughs* Quincy then picks up his key and rushes through the portal. Jade: Hmm, Nocturnal Club? Not this kitty. Jade then quickly sneaks away. When Jade isn't looking, Quincy peeks out of the portal and snickers before jumping out again. Quincy: Excellent. Jade's terrified. Roxie's plan is working. *Evil laugh* *Meanwhile, at the Nocturnal Club* Roxie: Hmm? *Gasp* The birthday girl's coming! Everypet, hide! All the pets quickly duck into hiding while Roxie turns off the light. *Bump* Trip: Ow! That's my paw! Roxie: Sorry! Quincy then opens the door. Pets: Surprise! Quincy: *Screams and faints* Roxie: *Sniffs* That's not Jade. Quincy: *Recovers* Roxie: Quincy, where's Jade? Quincy: She's not here? I thought she fell for the whole Paw-Zombie thing. Last I saw her, she was running this direction. Bev: Oh. Maybe we scared her too much. What if she found the first possible place she could hide and she's curled up in a terrified, little ball? *At Roxie and Jade's Apartment* Well, Bev was wrong. Jade opened the door to the apartment. Jade: Okay, Jade. All the pets in town are zombies. Maybe even your friends. You've seen "Mid-Morning of the Paw-Zombies". You know how to hunt them down and neutralize them. Jade then opens the door to the garage. Jade: Mmm... Jade then searches around. Jade: Pollen Powder, for Pollen Grenades. Honey, for Honey Bombs. Paw-Berry Juice... for me. Because I'm thirsty. *Drinks* Back at the Nocturnal Club, the pets were still waiting. Roxie: Oh no. This is bad. Trip: I told you it was a mistake to say the Paw-Zombies left town. Roxie: Now how are we going to get her here? *Gets an idea* Ooh. What if we actually HAD zombies, and they chased Jade this direction. Edie: Portraying a zombie is certainly in my theatrical bag of tricks. Heh-heh. Roxie: *Gasps* Roxie jumps on stage and speaks into the microphone. Roxie: Sit tight, every pet. Change of plan. *Knocks off party hat* I have to go terrify the life out of my best friend. Edie, Trip. You're with me. Trip: Great! Edie: Heh-heh. Roxie: Every pet else... enjoy the three-layer dip. Roxie then jumps off stage to join her friends. Jade then peeks out of a bush and jumps out, ready for the first zombie. Jade: What am I going to do? The Paw-Zombies could come back at any time. I don't think I could handle that. Jade then runs off. Meanwhile, Roxie, Edie, and Trip were watching her. They were dressed up as zombies. Trip: Before we chase Jade, I wanna be clear. Are we slow zombies or fast zombies? Edie: Ooh, slow. Slow zombies are classic! Trip: Yeah, but fast zombies are hip, they're out, they're cutting edge. I feel like I'd be a fast zombie. Roxie: Just chase her like we rehearsed. Jade was sneaking along until she heard something. Roxie, Edie, and Trip: Jaaaade! Jade: Huh? Zombie Pets: Join uuuuuuus! Jade (Sarcastic): Aah, Paw-Zombies! They're back! I hope they don't chase me! Jade makes a getaway, but she looks back and laughs at the zombies before running away. Edie: It's working. She's running for dear life. Trip: This is why I wanted to be a fast zombie. I'll be able to keep up with... Trip was then ensnared in a net trap attached to a tree. Jade then jumps out and ties the poor hamster to the tree, revealing that she was the one that set the trap. Jade: Take that, Paw-Zombie! You other two, you're in my crosshairs. Jade then runs away. Roxie: Aah! Trip was right! Fast zombies are better! Run! The two remaining zombies rush in different directions in absolute terror. Roxie runs back to the club. Pets: Surprise! Quincy: Oh, it's just Roxie. Pets: What? Roxie (Whispers): Sorry. Bev: Reset, everybody! Chop-chop! We're burning daylight! What happened? Roxie: There was a bit of a hiccup. Turns out Jade's a cold-blooded zombie fighter determined to hunt us down. Bev: I hate when that happens. Roxie: I'm gonna try to find her and explain that she doesn't need to use all of her cunning to vanquish us for all eternity. Bev: Uh, try to hurry. The ice sculpture's starting to melt. Bev was right. The ice sculpture of Jade was beginning to melt. Jade then abruptly rises out of a mud pit dressed up as a zombie fighter. Jade: It's showtime! Edie was flying around trying to find Jade. Then she notices Jade hide behind some boxes. Edie: Oh, thank goodness, Jade! Uh, Jade, I'm not a... The parakeet was cut short when she noticed the giant fan that the Bombay cat was standing on. Next to her was a can of Pollen Powder. Jade: Hope you like pollen in your face, Paw-Zombie! The Bombay cat uses her paw to knock down the pollen and turn on the fan. The powder is sent up by the fan and into Edie. The parakeet flies backwards while sneezing due to the pollen. She quickly flies away, screaming. Jade: Two down, one to go. Okay, Zombie Roxie. Come out, come out wherever you are. It was really late at night and the clouds moved, revealing a full moon. Roxie was walking around the streets, terrified as to when Jade was going to jump out. Roxie: Uh, Jade? Jade? Suddenly, a shadow covers the Boston Terrier. A shadow of a familiar Bombay cat. Jade: That's my name. Roxie: Huh? The Bombay cat was standing on a lamppost. Jade: Don't wear it out. The Bombay cat then takes out a gun full of honey. Roxie quivers in fear before yelping and running away in terror. Jade proceeds to shoot at Roxie. Two of the shots miss. Roxie: Hah! The Boston Terrier jumps over one, but it lands in front of her. Her paws get stuck, sticking her to the road. Roxie: No! Roxie attempts to get free, but the honey is too sticky. Jade then puts the honey gun away. Jade: Well, Zombie. Roxie was still trying to get free. She gasps when she notices the Bombay cat had jumped down and was walking towards her. Jade: Looks like you're in a sticky situation. Roxie attempts to get free, but she falls over as Jade is still walking towards her. Jade: *Hisses* Roxie abruptly stands up. Roxie: I'm not a zombie! Would a zombie do this? *Makes a beat* The Bombay cat stares at her like she's insane. Jade: A dancing zombie would. Jade continues walking towards her. Roxie: Okay, okay. Uh, would a zombie do this? Knock knock. Who's there? A heard. A heard who? A heard you were giving out belly rubs! Jade: A zombie who tells dumb jokes would. Very dumb jokes. Jade was about to lunge Roxie when the Boston Terrier suddenly broke out crying. Roxie: I'm not a zombie! I'm Roxie! I'm your best friend! I just wanted to surprise you on your birthday! *Sobs* This was enough to stop Jade from pouncing on Roxie. Jade: Hmm... that sounds like something Normal Roxie would do. Jade then approaches Roxie and sniffs her a few times. Jade: Are you sure you're real Roxie? Roxie: Mm-hm. *Sniff* *Sniff* Roxie slowly gets to her feet. Roxie: You were supposed to run to the Nocturnal Club... *Sniffs* And then, cookies. Jade: This was all for a surprise party? Roxie: Um... *Sniffs* Yup. Jade: *Sighs* Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts